world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032915katesami
09:57 TA: Kate walks into Sami's office the moment she is finished doing something. 09:58 AA: Sami closes the drawer she was plundering in and looks up. "Oh, hi Kate." 09:58 TA: "Hello, Sami." 09:58 AA: "Pull up a chair, what can I help you with?" 09:58 TA: "Merrow wasn't kidding." She sits down in a chair. 09:58 TA: "You certainly have found a little home here." 09:59 AA: "Yeah, she kept this place organized just the way I like it! She's even got a little framed photo of Darmok and Jackjack on the desk!" 10:00 AA: "Her bedroom is pretty nice, too. It's a twin bed though. That's annoying. If I weren't so tiny I don't think Beau and I would both fit." 10:01 TA: "What are your plans now?" 10:02 AA: "I'm trying to finalize team layouts still, and then see about getting worlds selected soon. I'm worried we've got too much energy crammed up inside this base." 10:02 AA: "We're a powder keg, and Meouet is in a perfect position to exploit that." 10:03 AA: "We still need to deal with Maenam, too, as soon as we find her. I still don't know how to fix that though." 10:04 AA: "I'll just bet Meouet's responsible for her, too, y'know. This is an awfully convenient time for someone to suddenly go into a blood-rage to distract us from Meouet while she made her move." 10:04 TA: "You think they are in cahoots?" 10:05 AA: "No....not intentionally, anyway. I think maybe Meouet manipulated Maenam the same way she manipulated me." 10:06 AA: "Maybe I was just too caught up in my own grief after Beau's death to notice the signs of what Meouet was doing to me....and what she was doing to Maenam." 10:07 TA: "It's a lot to take in, that's for certain." Kate looks momentarilly disappointed. "Still, this can also be convenient for us." 10:07 AA: "Convenient how?" 10:10 TA: "We were bursting at the seems just the other day." 10:10 TA: "Now we have a moment to bridge the differences between us and unite against a common enemy." 10:10 AA: Sami blinks. 10:11 AA: "Yeah. I guess you're right." 10:12 TA: "So, perhaps what you need to be doing right now instead of acting like a leader is act like a sister in arms." 10:12 TA: "Meet people, have difficult discussions." 10:12 TA: "They will follow you naturally afterward." 10:17 AA: "Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do. It's part of why I'm staying in this office, with the door open. 10:18 TA: "And if they don't come to you?" Kate tilts her head. "Have you spoken to Lily?" 10:18 AA: Sami sighs. "No. I still can't face her. Even knowing Meouet tricked me into what I did, I'm still the one who killed Thiago." 10:19 TA: "And he isn't the only Tezeti." 10:19 TA: Kate frowns. 10:22 AA: "No. I'm almost certain that was the other me, though." 10:22 TA: Kate sighs. 10:22 TA: "What's going on, Sami?" 10:22 AA: "What do you mean?" 10:22 TA: "Fighting Jack was so simple." 10:22 TA: "One enemy, really. Nothing to it." 10:22 AA: "That's one way of looking at it." 10:22 TA: "Focus on him and we win." 10:22 AA: "Another way of looking at it was that I was eviscerated for six months straight." 10:23 TA: Kate looks at her meaningfully. "I just mean that we didn't really have to worry about potential traitors, we were all working together to a substantial degree." 10:24 TA: "Now we've apparently been puppeted around since we've been on the Ark." 10:24 TA: "There's another you running around." 10:24 TA: "Herald is going ballistic." 10:24 TA: "Jack is going for round two." 10:24 AA: "Yeah, Herald was always an asshole though" 10:24 TA: "And that's not even counting the built in game mechanics." 10:24 TA: "We have yet to fight the black king and queen." 10:25 TA: "No imps are spawning." 10:25 AA: "Yeah. I really wanted to find time to research the imp thing, too." 10:25 TA: "I have a sneaking suspicion Jack is behind it all." 10:25 AA: "There is always a decent chance of that." 10:26 AA: "But let's not count out Scarlet." 10:26 AA: "Heck..." Sami sighs. "...until this Meouet thing happened I wanted to trust her. But we've seen where trusting people has gotten us. So let's be realistic here: it could easily all be Libby, too." 10:27 TA: Kate slumps in her chair. 10:27 TA: "If we can't trust eachother we'll all die." 10:28 AA: "At the rate we're going, trusting everyone is what's going to get us killed. Trusting Meouet is what let her use me." 10:28 AA: "Me trusting Scarlet is what got Ryspor killed last time." 10:28 AA: "Me trusting Cocytus is what got ME killed." 10:29 TA: Kate tilts her head. "You're going to have to fill me in on that last one." 10:29 AA: "I kkch--" 10:29 AA: Sami's eyes bug out a little as she starts to talk. 10:29 AA: "Seriously? That's still going on?" 10:29 AA: "I guess I can't fill you in on that one." 10:30 AA: "Short version is: denizens can be assholes." 10:30 TA: "Who is Cocytus?" 10:30 AA: "Denizen of LOGAT." 10:30 TA: Kate tilts her head. 10:31 AA: "Which is as much as I can tell you, I'm afraid." She shrugs. "I literally can't say anything else or my throat closes up and I can't breathe." 10:31 AA: "And no, writing it or typing it isn't a loophole. Believe me, I've tried to tell Beau." 10:31 AA: "Only people I can talk about it to are people who had more or less the same experience." 10:32 TA: Kate narrows her eyes. 10:32 TA: "I get the feeling this is worse than Ryspor's contract." 10:33 AA: "It is what it is." 10:33 AA: She shrugs. "It sucks but I've gotten used to it." 10:35 TA: "How long has this been going on?" 10:35 AA: "Since LOGAT." 10:35 AA: "I guess you weren't with us when that happened though." 10:36 TA: Kate sighs and rubs her temple. 10:36 AA: "I told everyone as much as I could. It was never my intention to keep secrets." 10:37 AA: "I think Beau's probably figured it out by now. I'm pretty sure Meouet knew, too. Probably Ryspor." 10:37 AA: "I'm not sure about Seriad or Maenam." 10:38 TA: "I'll talk to the only available one among those about it, then..." 10:38 TA: "Before he too, suddenly becomes unavailable." 10:38 AA: Sami looks like Kate has slapped her, and stands up. 10:38 AA: "Don't even say that, Kate." 10:39 TA: "That wasn't a threat, Sami. It was an observation." 10:39 AA: "I know. But it was a shitty observation." 10:39 TA: "The three people you named are either dead, or turned against us." 10:40 TA: "Perhaps there is some higher power keeping your secret." 10:41 AA: "I'm pretty sure there isn't. They've had a long time to go after Beau, if they had. And Libby and Darmok both know, too. 10:41 AA: "Although I guess Darmok doesn't prove much, all things considered." Sami sighs. 10:41 TA: "I haven't the faintest clue where Darmok is and I'm not particularly inclined to talk to Libby about it." 10:42 TA: "Despite her seeming limitless wealth of knowlege." 10:43 AA: "Suffice to say, there's a reason I considered my destiny of becoming the Oracle set in stone." 10:43 AA: "And inescapable." 10:43 AA: "I don't know how Meouet changes that." 10:43 TA: "How would she change it?" 10:44 AA: "If she has supplanted Libby as Oracle, then where does that leave me as Apprentice Oracle?" 10:44 AA: "Libby is freed from her contract, because a replacement has already been found." 10:44 TA: "What?" 10:44 AA: "Which means maybe I am freed from my duties too." 10:44 TA: "This is news to me as well." 10:45 AA: "Well, actually, the way Libby put it was that she's not sure. The Horrorterrors don't seem to have decided who among the three of us they want in the position." 10:46 TA: "Is that what this is, then? Horrorterrors playing marianette?" 10:47 AA: "I don't think so. They have not struck me as being that active so far." 10:47 AA: "Not that they've told me or Libby what their goals are anyway." 10:47 TA: "The job not all it's cracked up to be?" 10:48 AA: "That's part of what I don't get about all of this. Why would Meouet WANT to be Oracle?" 10:48 TA: "The will to power?" 10:48 AA: "That's just it, it doesn't really seem to BE power. It mostly just seems to be responsibility." 10:48 AA: "I was willing to go through with it because I saw how I would be helping people. But there's no glory, no power, no paycheck." 10:50 AA: "And why would they want her in the position if they have less power over her than they do over me or Libby?" 10:50 TA: "Perhaps that's where you're wrong." 10:51 AA: "Well her letter certainly made it sound like they had less power over her." 10:51 AA: "Maybe she's the one who's wrong, then." 10:51 AA: "Maybe she thinks she's struck a good deal and it's going to come back to bite her on the ass." 10:52 TA: "I certainly hope that's the case." 10:53 AA: "The other possibility..." Sami sighs. "...is that there's a whole angle to this we're not seeing." 10:53 AA: "It happens a lot." 10:53 AA: "Maybe we're focusing on the trees and can't see the forest." 10:54 TA: "A master plan by the horrorterrors?" 10:54 TA: "Being Jerked around by something larger?" 10:54 TA: "At some point it begins to become comical and no longer matter." 10:54 AA: "Maybe....or maybe even the Horrorterrors are the trees in this case." 10:55 TA: Kate shakes her head. 10:55 AA: "In my time knowing them, they haven't done much. They're like platypuses that way." Sami smirks. 10:55 TA: "I don't even really know what a Horrorterror is, really." 10:55 AA: "Were you not around when I told everyone?" 10:56 TA: "Of course I was." 10:56 TA: "But even that is nothing." 10:56 TA: "What do we really know?" 10:56 AA: "I don't know, I think it explains everything." 10:56 AA: "Well, almost everything." 10:56 TA: Kate just looks at Sami. 10:56 AA: "Except how much of their humanity, or whatever, they still have." 10:57 TA: "Have you ever seen one?" 10:57 AA: "Yeah." Sami's voice is flat. "Yeah I have." 10:57 TA: "And?" 10:58 AA: "They present like you would expect. Like something out of Lovecraft. All strange geometries and tentacles." 10:58 AA: "But their true forms look the same as they were when they were players." 10:59 AA: "Or maybe the first one is their true forms, and what I'm calling their true forms are more like 'memories.'" 10:59 AA: "Of who they used to be." 10:59 TA: "So, what I'm getting here, is that you don't really know." 11:00 AA: "No, I know. It's just difficult to explain the concept I guess." 11:00 AA: "They're sort of both those things, at the same time." 11:01 AA: "And I'm not sure if one form is more true than the other." 11:01 TA: "But you don't know if they're capable of taking more forms." 11:01 AA: "Oh. No, I know that too. They are. Or at least some of them are." 11:01 AA: "The first one I spoke to one-on-one was a river when I met him." 11:02 AA: "But I do know that their inner form stays the same." 11:02 AA: "And if you have the means of seeing them you can always see that form." 11:02 AA: "That's why I called it their 'true form' at first." 11:02 AA: "It's constant." 11:03 TA: Kate nods. "This is quite the rabbit hole, Sami." 11:03 AA: "Eh. You get used to it." 11:03 AA: "I barely even notice it these days." 11:04 AA: "These days it's not even any grosser when my patron tries to get in my pants than it would be if it were a random creepy human doing it." 11:12 TA: ((sorry did like 4 shots nbd)) 11:12 TA: ((jk but i am drinking)) 11:13 TA: "Sorry, what?" 11:13 TA: "Your denizen is a sex fiend?" 11:14 AA: "I never said my patron was my denizen" Sami rolls her eyes in a dramatic way as she says this and her voice is very "Of course he is" 11:15 TA: Kate blinks for a moment. "These terms tend to blur together." 11:15 AA: "Anyway, I don't know if my patron is a sex fiend in general or if he's just got it bad for me, but yeah. We've rarely had a discussion where he hasn't made it clear he wants to get his slimy tentacles on me." 11:16 TA: ((i want to say something something seen enough hentai)) 11:16 TA: ((but that's more fate, meouet, dani, or doir)) 11:16 AA: (( Haha. )) 11:16 TA: ((so i'll just leave it there in ooc)) 11:17 TA: Kate shudders. "Okay. I'm done with this topic." 11:18 AA: "Yeah. I guess if you're not used to it I could see being way more creeped out." 11:18 AA: "But heck, you were with Kikate for a while, right? So assuming what I've been told about trolls is true..." 11:19 TA: "Sami." 11:19 TA: "We've been over this." 11:19 AA: "...and given how many of them decided to tell me what they were packing downstairs..." 11:20 TA: "Sami." 11:20 TA: "I don't remember Kikate." 11:20 TA: "And as far as my memory is concerned I've never had sex." 11:21 AA: "...what, never?" 11:22 AA: Sami blushes. "Oh my god. I'm so embarrassed....I've been so open about this stuff because I remember you starting so early....I forgot completely about you losing your memories of those times." 11:22 AA: "I'm sorry Kate." 11:23 TA: "It's fine. It's not like I can be bothered by something I don't even remember." 11:24 AA: "No, but....still. It was inconsiderate of me. I'll try to remember it in the future." 11:25 TA: "So..." 11:25 TA: "Um." 11:25 TA: "What do they have?" 11:26 AA: "Um....well..." Sami blushes. "They kind of have BOTH, sort of, except the male bit isn't like a HUMAN one, it's more like a, um..." Sami blushes a little further "...tentacle." 11:27 TA: Kate blinks. "You can't be serious." 11:28 AA: "No fewer than three of them have explained this to me in great detail, even when I tried to get them to stop." 11:28 AA: "So if I'm wrong, it was a very elaborate prank." 11:28 AA: "Also, they use buckets." 11:28 AA: "I....guess there's a lot of mess involved." 11:30 TA: "..." 11:30 TA: Kate looks to the side and leans in. 11:30 TA: "Buckets?" She whispers. 11:31 AA: "Yeah, don't mention buckets or pails around trolls unless you want to see them do a LOT of blushing." 11:31 TA: Kate looks worried about this. Then a grin passes by her face. 11:32 TA: It's quite creepy. 11:32 AA: "They don't bear children like humans, or at least they didn't in our session. So they had to like....provide these buckets to these robots that would take them away to use them to make the babies." 11:32 TA: "That sounds like a lot of trouble. 11:32 AA: "Only I guess the post-scratch trolls....some of them do have kids the human way?" 11:32 AA: "So yeah, it sounds like a lot of trouble for nothing." 11:33 TA: Kate stands. "I have a bucket to find." 11:33 AA: "What?" 11:33 TA: "For Seriad." 11:33 AA: "Oh!" Sami blushes. 11:33 TA: "Not for me." 11:33 AA: "Well uh....have fun, you two." 11:33 TA: "Just her." 11:33 AA: "I'm not even going to ask." 11:33 TA: "I'm going to fill it with some... 11:33 TA: "Viscous fluid." 11:33 AA: "..." 11:33 TA: "Maybe syrup, I'm unsure." 11:34 AA: "...oh!" 11:34 TA: "And dump it on her head." 11:34 AA: "Thank god." 11:34 AA: "I don't want to tell you where my mind was going when you said that." 11:34 TA: "Neither do I. 11:34 AA: "Okay, well, uh....have fun teasing Seriad I guess." 11:35 TA: "I will, and then I will talk to Beau." 11:35 AA: "Wash your hands first." 11:35 TA: "Of course." 11:36 TA: Kate heads out to find supplies. It doesn't take long. Category:Sami Category:Kate